


Would You Help Me?

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, READ NOTE, Self-Harm, Yuri Act One, Yuri Act Two, Yurika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: "We were destined to be like this! It's alright.. No need to cry. I-I didn't like the idea either, but we don't get to choose."





	Would You Help Me?

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hewwo!
> 
> This is my first crack at a DDLC fanfiction, and I'm not entirely sure where I took it. When I write I tend to black out and not really remember anything I've written until I go back and look at it. Problematic, perhaps, but I'm not having you read this note to understand how I write lmfao. 
> 
> My overall description for this is: There is a lot left up to interpretation. You can read it and try and grasp whatever you like, because even I lack the understanding of where I was trying to go with this piece. Although, I am open to respond to any comments and questions you might have, I will do my best to answer them so you can grasp even a sliver of what I don't really understand myself. 
> 
> Hopefully the read is worth your time, and perhaps I'll write more with these two in the future. 
> 
> ~Carry On!  
> -Chandler

Feeling her back collide with the wall behind her, the room around her slowly seemed to darken. Faces and figures danced in her vision, and all Yuri did was shake her head. With a hand going to her purple hair, she started sliding down the wall, tears stinging her eyes as she forced herself to keep them open. The literary girl didn't trust the room.. Not with how quick everything seemed to be altering before her. Although as her descent down the wall came to a halt, she looked out into the classroom and it was pure darkness. Shaking her head, she tried to blink, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks as she felt her chest tighten, rendering her unable to cry. 

"No.. No, no, no.. This.. This isn't right!" 

Yuri couldn't bring herself to scream, her chest was tight, her stomach seemingly doing flips, but what she did bring herself to do was drop her head to look at her lap. The blade stared right back up at her and for a moment she was wide eyed. _H-How did it g-get here? I..I left it at home!_

With the silver blade glistening in the dark at her, she picked it up quickly, throwing it off of her. This wasn't going to happen again.. This wasn't her.. Something was wrong, that much she knew for certain. Forcing herself back to her feet, her eyes remained trained on the ground till she had fully risen. Bringing herself to look up, when she looked back into bright purple eyes, she screamed. They were absolutely manic as a hand grabbed her wrist, forcing it against the wall beside her. Her cries sounded loudly and clearly as she looked back into eyes that were seemingly her own. Attempting to break free from the person's hold, it happened, but the pain she was left with seemed to last her a lifetime. Her sleeve felt absolutely wet..

**"We weren't always like this... But.. But I think it suits us!"**

Yuri looked ahead at the figure that had grabbed her. I-It was her! With a near scream trying to leave her mouth, the figure placed a hand over her mouth, shaking her head. She was bleeding.. The strong scent of copper stung her nostrils as she tried to pry the hand off of her. it didn't seem to budge, as if the woman before her were a damned stature. The smell of blood was overwhelming, almost making Yuri's head spin as she kept trying to get the hand off of her mouth. 

**"Y-You fight so valiantly.. I did too.. But.. It isn't much use."**

The voice echoed throughout her head, their mouth moving, but the voice sounded within her head rather than aloud. Yuri listened, but that didn't keep her from trying to break free. She wouldn't accept defeat.. At least not so shortly.. Her own eyes were glowing back at her--manically, insanely--psychotically. That was where her actions slowly came to weaken, she fought less, but there was still some vigor to her one hand trying to free herself from the hand over her mouth.

**"We were destined to be like this! It's alright.. No need to cry. I-I didn't like the idea either, but we don't get to choose."**

Finally, the hand left her mouth and Yuri could finally breathe in something other than the stench of blood. Coughing, she took a step away from herself, almost doubling over to throw up. The smell lingered, and she wasn't amused with it at all. Before her, the bloodied version of herself slowly took a step back, a knife in her hand as she shook violently. Yuri tilted her head slowly, terrified as she slowly stepped back to her spot, watching herself twitch and convulse. 

"W-What... What happened?" 

The question left her before she could have stopped it, and the world seemed to drop in temperature. 

_Is that something you really want to know?_

It carried on the wind from the open window beside them, and Yuri slowly nodded her head, as if confirming her action. Looking back at herself, the mangled form dropped their head, hair sticking to their face from either sweat or blood, Yuri couldn't depict. Soft laughter sounded, but as she watched, tears streamed out of the girl's glowing eyes. She didn't cry.. She simply laughed, and that terrified the uniform-clad girl. With her fearful purples, Yuri watched the scene unfold before her as the knife came into view. Widening her eyes, she reached a hand out to try and stop the woman, but the pain sliced through her arms and she could feel how they grew wet against her sleeves. The intensity shot through her like a bullet and Yuri blinked, looking down as she shook her head quickly, tears streaming down her face as she pulled her sleeves up. It was a clean cut, that was for certain. Scarlet blood looked back up at her, shining in the dark as it dropped off of her arm, hitting the floor below in silent slaps that only she could hear. 

**"We loved too much.. We trusted too much.."**

With the knife being shoved into her hand by the handle, Yuri widened her eyes going to drop it, but unable to. Seemingly out of thin air, the other half held the same exact knife. Artistic like strokes were taken, the blood seeping down her arm, but she wasn't even in control! Yuri watched in horror, her mouth opening in silent cries that were silenced by the echo throughout her head. 

**"I wouldn't be like that if I were you.. We both know we enjoy the pain.. It's only inevitable someday it would kill us.. Right?"**

That was where the lights seemed to shoot on and Yuri could finally scream. The scream tore through her throat, echoing off of the classroom walls before she finally looked out at the room. It was empty. Completely empty. All the seats were vacant and Yuri shook her head, curling into the corner where the walls met. She didn't even realize she had moved.. Everything was hard to comprehend. Her head pressed into her arms, and that was the worst call she could have made. Pain seethed through her body, almost as if she had burned herself. The warm copper smell presented itself once more, and she couldn't stop the way she broke. As if glass shattered, she knew she could finally be heard.. _This.. This wasn't a hallucination.. N-No.. I..I'm here.. I..I blacked out.._

"Yuri?"

With the voice carrying on the wind, her head shot up so quickly she was afraid she'd have snapped her neck. Purple eyes shot across the room, looking at the woman standing in the doorway. Holding onto a tea kettle, the auburn haired girl's eyes went wide as she shook her head, heading for the counter quickly to place down the kettle before her shoes slapped against the floor, heading in Yuri's direction. Yuri was shaking, and as she brought herself onto her knees, she almost collapsed into Monika's arms as she cried harshly. Blood stained their uniforms as Yuri kept her arms planted in front of her, feeling them uncomfortably rub up against the literature club president's chest. 

"I-It keeps happening.. I-I can't.. I can't control it.. I-I tried.. I swear, I--"

Her nervous words were cut short, a soft finger resting against her lips before she was pulled out of the embrace. Green eyes looked back into her scared purple, and Monika gently swept her bangs to one side of her face. With a small smile, the woman slowly began to speak, her voice almost like a blanket around Yuri's fragile state. 

"I know.. I'm going to go get some bandages, alright--"

**"No!"**

As Monika had risen, Yuri grabbed her wrist quickly, blood trickling down her arm, covering it like a sleeve as she looked up desperately. Her head shook and she wanted to say more then, "no", but when her mouth opened.. She didn't even think she was in control of her words. 

**"Y-You made me like this.. Bandages can't fix a broken-- No, psychotic-- woman's heart."**

Yuri's eyes widened and when she let go of Monika's wrist, green eyes looked back at her seemingly as calm as they could possibly be. Monika blinked before she let out a small sigh, her head gently shaking as she lowered herself right back to Yuri's level.

"Yes.. I suppose they cannot." 

With a hand running through her purple locks, Yuri pressed into it, her head continuously shaking. Nothing added up.. Everything was wrong.. She didn't say that--She didn't mean to say that! 

"Why is this still happening..?" 

Yuri could feel the shrug of Monika's shoulders as her head was gently rested against one of them. Her arms rested in front of her as she was on the woman's lap. Blood seeped between her fingers, hitting the floor in a quiet trance only she knew. 

"There must be a glitc--I..I'm not sure." 

Yuri heard that, almost as well as the next person down could have heard it. She cut her sentence off, but it sounded well enough throughout her head. **A glitch.** Is that all she was? Wrapping her head around that was going to seem to have to wait as lips gently touched the top of her head. Widened eyes looked up as Monika smiled back down at the younger Vice President. 

"It'll pass." 

That was something she wasn't so sure of. In her head it had sounded nice, perhaps just reassurance, but Yuri knew this wasn't something that would simply pass.. It was an addiction.. One she didn't have control over, one people strove to understand but couldn't wrap their heads around... One **she** understood. She almost laughed. Biting her cheek, all she did was nod as a faint glow slowly emitted from her eyes. The room seemed to darken slowly before her, and Yuri didn't feel the terror she had felt before.. It felt different.. But she could see herself standing at the edge of the room, watching in silence as the knife glistened. She heard the swoosh as it cut through the air, and soon the pain registered in her stomach. Blood spilt from her mouth and the lights shot back on. Monika seemed to be trying to grab the knife from her, but was unsuccessful. The handle stuck out of her stomach, and all Yuri found herself doing--was laughing. Her faint, quiet laughs sounded throughout the room, and as she blinked, the glow stared right back at Monika who seemed to grow cold as she saw it. This wasn't her Yuri..

"H..He **lp** m **e** p- **ple** ase **.."**

Monika watched silently, her head shaking as her fingers curled into a fist. Green eyes burned with resentment and all she could do was watch the scene unfold for what seemed like the millionth time.. It ended this way.. Every time.. Even though she changed the coding, tried to make it work.. Yuri was just destined to end like this.. The command prompt was pulled up quickly, the black and green lettering staring back at her, the word _reset_ staring back at her like the spawn of Satan. As her finger neared the enter key, a hand grabbed her leg and green eyes shot wide open as they looked down, her eyes welling with tears as she shook her head. 

**"Why...** Why **wo** n't you **help** me..?"

In a bright flash of white, it was all over. The familiar music hit her ears and Monika stared straight ahead at her bedroom wall. Resetting every time she goes insane..? Why..? _Why haven't I changed the script..?_


End file.
